


beef wellington for all

by planetundersiege



Series: Davejadekat Week 2020 [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cooking, Davejadekat week 2020, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Davejadekat Week 2020: Day 8: Free day“Dave, are you absolutely fucking sure you wanna make beef wellington? It’s the hardest fucking recipe in the book, and I do not want our hive to burn down again.”
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Karkat Vantas
Series: Davejadekat Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664422
Kudos: 11





	beef wellington for all

“Dave, are you absolutely fucking sure you wanna make beef wellington? It’s the hardest fucking recipe in the book, and I do not want our hive to burn down again.” Karkat said as he stood in the kitchen, Dave holding the recipe book up, while Jade just stood there, smiling.

“Please Karkat,” she began. “It’s so tasty, everything is gonna go all right. It’s too good to pass up.”

Karkat looked at her in confusion, and sighed.

“You’re on his side? The side that might endanger our hive with cooking that’s way out of our league? We’re all three shit at cooking.”

“You’re exaggerating.” Dave said as he was getting the meat from the fridge. “We are not  _ that  _ bad. Where did you even get that from in the first place?”

Karkat let out a sigh, his patience was being tested at the moment.

“Well, maybe I’m remembering the time we set the kitchen on fire when we tried to make pizza. Or when we set it on fire trying to make spaghetti bolognese, and when we sat it on fire trying to make grubloaf. We have the worst fucking track record ever when it comes to food, so excuse me if I thing beef wellington is out of our league. I don’t wanna make more hive reparations. We are living fire hazards in this room.”

Karkat felt a pat on his shoulder, Jade. She smiled.

“Come on Karkat, I’m pretty sure all three of us has grown a lot since the last time an accident happened.”

“... That was last week.”

“A lot of growth can happen in a week.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re craving meat.”

“Both of you, chill.” Dave said. “We’re making beef wellington and that’s final. Everything will be alright.”

  
  
  
  


Spoilers, it did not go alright


End file.
